Princess Jasmine (Slave/Genie)
Slave Princess Genie Jasmine (الرقيق الأميرة الجني الياسمين) is Jafar's former slave who never knew what it was like to be a genie who grants wishes or desires, until she was controlled by Jafar and was transformed into one by him during his reign. Background Physical Appearance The original Jasmine was animated and designed by Mark Henn, her facial structure being modeled after his sister, Beth Henn. She is a very voluptuous and beautiful young woman of average height. She has medium skin, long lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit (an alternate version of her casual wear, sans her earrings and sewn-in sleeves) with several golden accessories, such as a snake armlet on her right arm and triangular, gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen, until she kept on when she was transformed into a magical genie. Her hair is also tied in a ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band. When Jasmine was turned into a magically powerful genie, her top part of her body is as her usual human form, and her legs are in the form a red genie tail. Like other genies, she wears gold cuff like bracelets on her wrists. But unlike the blue Genie, and Eden, Jasmine doesn't shape-shift. Personality Like the original Jasmine, her personality is reflected by her genie form, because it stays the same. History What if Jafar made a third wish and made princess jasmine into a genie of a bottle? Wouldn't he then get another three wishes? During Jafar's reign, he made a lamp for Princess Jasmine, in her slave outfit, to be trapped in and kept in a secret trophy room as his property. Jasmine was transformed into a volouptous and illustrious powerful genie by rubbing a lamp that turned her into one so that Jafar can control her. When she found out she has desire consequences "Serving under her master", Jasmine was sealed and sucked into her lamp. Jafar order his men to take her and her lamp back to the Cave of Wonders so that She'll never be found again. However, on the guards' way over, it disappeared without a trace. It eventually ended up in hundreds of years the very first Wizard of Oz novels before Dorothy Gale's few visits. Long after Dorothy Gale's most recent return to Kansas. Dorothy found the lamp and released Princess Jasmine from it. Dorothy asked Jasmine how she became and Genie, and she explained what happened from hundreds of years With the help of Dorothy's family from Kansas, and friends from the land of Oz, by granting Dorothy the last two wishes, She was sent back to her own time and helped Aladdin save her family (her father and sister) and Agrabah from Jafar's tyranny, and her life was successfully saved by Dorothy. Jasmine joyfully thanked her for doing so. And to Aladdin, she chooses him. They, and the rest of Aladdin's friends said goodbye to Dorothy after she disappeared back to Kansas. for the rest of their lives Aladdin still as human and Jasmine as Genie were engaged. Gallery Jasmine_profile.jpg Jasmine.png Daring_Distraction_-Genie_Jasmine.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_unnoticed.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_impatient.jpg Genie_jasmine_girl.png Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_understanding_secret.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_Listening.jpg Jasmine_Hypno.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_resist.jpg Jasmine_resist_2.jpg Jasmine_resist_3.jpg Jasmine_resist_4.jpg Cave_of_Wonders_-_Jasmine_Suction.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_suction_2.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_suction_3.jpg Trapped_genie.jpg|Jasmine trapped inside her living lamp Get_well_card_jasmine_version_by_sunrise_oasis-d2x57cw.jpg Cave_of_Wonders_-_Jasmine_grants.jpg Cave_of_wonders_-_Jasmine_disasemble.jpg Heartless-jasmine.png Jasmine_Genie_slave.png Genie_Slave_Jasmine_Card.png Witches-51.jpg Witches-52.jpg Jasmine_-_scott_version.jpg I_dream_of_princess_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-d536mlb.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_twistedcarrot_dcwy7vg-fullview.png Dd7t2j5-ff940050-7e2a-423b-8705-9fde7d25bd55.jpg Dd74f8c-0cd8f2c4-4fcc-4b5a-905e-9b74baa413f5.jpg Enslaved_Genie_Jasmine_-_saying_hello_to_her_master.png Halloween genie jasmine by javidluffy.jpg I_dream_of_princess_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-d5qct08.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_cinemaprincesse-d4jtu6m.jpg 564d5eb43d23dcff3fcb595556a3617f.jpg Jasmine_x_jafar.jpg Genie_jasmine_inside_the_cave_of_wonders_by_hachimitsu_ink-dbjt2k1.jpg Cave_of_wonders_offering_it_s_services_by_hachimitsu_ink-dbjmy9m.jpg Bounded_inside_a_lamp_genie_jasmine_preview_by_hachimitsu_ink-dc36lky.jpg|Jasmine bounded by genie rules Djinnification_jasmine_suction_by_hachimitsu_ink-dc4ls64.jpg Genie_Slave_Jasmine_Live.jpg Genie_jasmine_cave_of_wonders_live_2nd_version_by_hachimitsu_ink-d5wz74w.jpg Genie_Jasmine_at_beach.jpg Jasmine-release.jpg Genie_slave_princess_jasmine_wish_fulfilment_by_hachimitsu_ink-d6aewtw.jpg Genie_jasmine_x_mermaid_ariel_7_sfw_set_by_hachimitsu_ink-daf1un2.png Hypno_mermaid_ariel_x_genie_jasmine_by_hachimitsu_ink-da6a8i5.jpg|Jasmine and Ariel Mermaid_ariel_x_genie_jasmine_enchanting_kiss_by_hachimitsu_ink-daeh87u.jpg|Jasmine and Ariel's kiss Genie_jasmine_x_mermaid_ariel_climaxed_by_hachimitsu_ink-da8wi0p.png Jasmine_Hypnotized.jpg Slave_genie_jasmine_by_jadeofmaar-d6c8j85.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_sparrowscaribbean-dbuo49o.png Jafar_x_jasmine_valentines_preview_by_hachimitsu_ink-dauukk3.jpg Black_lamp_curse_by_sunrise_oasis-d2enz5x.jpg Evil_jasmine_by_aliencon-dc6u034.jpg Jasmine_and_sephiroth_by_aliencon-dcaupil.jpg Div-025.jpg Genie_jasmine_by_danparkerstudios-d4nvewg.jpg Modnation_princess_jasmine_by_sunrise_oasis-d3053jz.png Genie_jasmine_wanna_wish_by_david3x-daqt8pd.jpg Enslaved_Jasmine_with_genie_bracelets.png Princess_jasmine_the_genie_slave_by_dsargentx-d9q70gx.jpg You_never_had_a_master_like_me_by_brokenteapot.jpg Jasmine_s_forbidden_fruit_by_glee_chan-dclrw5i.png|Jasmine with her past self as her master Art_trade_pt_1_genie_jasmine_by_orange_blade-d33nzdn.jpg Slave_jasmine_genie_by_punisher2006-d45jw9u.jpg Princess_jasmine_slave_outfit_by_nightwing1975-d1dixbz.jpg Pussycat.png Jasmine_from_aladdin_disney_by_acchanchibi-daw03y1.png 40586e35e111ce9a1f0d995132484922-d5qb4fv.png 14_jasmine_by_queenmera7-dbnktnk.jpg Princess_jasmine_red_outfit_by_scooterbug1998-d53igv5.png Princess_jasmine_s_slave_girl_by_midnightroses888-d4rxwn8.png Jasmine_red_by_fenixfairy2-dbsari6.png Slave_jasmine_2_by_girldolphin91-dbl05jv.png|Jasmine in her mortal state Jafar_s_personal_clock_by_glee_chan-dclvclf.png|Jasmine in her mortal state, trapped in her hourglass Btn-geniejasmine.jpg Jasmine_in_the_genie_s_lamp_by_tophats_and_teacups-dbcapqh.png Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_1_by_nanako87-db4ubjn.jpg Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_2_by_nanako87-db4ubkw.jpg Shantae_vs_jasmine_part_3_by_nanako87-db4ubld.jpg Zizzlinger_slave_jasmine_cave_of_wonders_by_hachimitsu_ink-d9qymit.jpg Slave_jasmine_figure_by_scorching_whirlwind-db4kuh1.jpg Disney_infinity_genie_slaveprincess_jasmine_fig_by_hachimitsu_ink-d9q51fu.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-12-03-at-1.00.41-PM.png Happy_slave_Jasmine_hidding.jpg Jasmine_done_in_ink_and_colored_pencil_12_04_14_by_denaefrazierstudios-d8boto8.jpg Jasmine_red_2_done_in_colored_pencil_and_ink_by_de_by_denaefrazierstudios-dabmds9.jpg Princess_jasmine_by_xxlady_ekimmuxx-d98mcvy.jpg Jafar_s_unwilling_slave_by_frankiealton-d4d959b.png Disney_jasmine_s_slave_outfit_by_bananafontana-d3j5lad.jpg D0e178114c28dcd7eb226849dec87ab7--disney-jasmine-disney-movies.jpg Item_2609_1.jpg Jasmine_fallen_by_glee_chan-d8cdjlb.png Jasmine_s_backhand_by_glee_chan-dclut5l.png Badroulbadour_and_jasmine_arabian_princesses_by_glee_chan-d8cdhfe.png D20jle0-c9b1836f-4605-4493-bf03-e82b79c68db7.jpg D37buet-a1e5561c-16db-401a-b06e-d39e2844b484.jpg Jasmine_(Jafar's_Slave).jpg D1s76w6-bc18ecf2-ce02-4477-9564-f5be593c0fc7.jpg Red_jasmine_drawing_by_julietcapulet432_d63n7zm-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_iamlisaoh-d6q16d8.png Jasmine_other_version_by_iamlisaoh-d6q1817.png D5569ps-cbf9fcb9-b2f0-40e7-a90b-a26dcd664c23.jpg Jasmine_red_outfit_by_doodles198-d5viqgb.png Jasmine_by_mistressadaira-d6xx1ih.jpg Red_jasmine_by_venik_art-dcecwcu.png Shante_and_Jasmine_Slaves.png Jasmine_smile.jpg Slave_Jasmine_dancing.jpg Red_Jasmine_Mortal.jpg Jasmine_slave_by_jaqd-d1kzoyc.jpg Jasmine_and_cloth.jpg Cute-Princess-Jasmine-Dc-786.jpg Dpkqzh-670359f5-63e6-434c-a8f6-af98034665e2.jpg Red_by_chiisai_hoshi_d2xlx8v-fullview.jpg Slave_Jasmine_sitting.jpg Princess_jasmine_red_outfit_by_kohaku90210-dcjwi39.png D5rl84l-047afe92-1043-4b95-8f08-44acb3cafde6.jpg D4xxxnt-cdc0ec3b-fb95-4648-9a5d-3304668f8a27.jpg Jasmine_by_kpatoni_db1uf0e-fullview.jpg Jasmine_Slave.jpg Prisoner_jasmine_by_vanessaswann13-d8je90a.png Disney_s_aladdin_red_jasmine_lineart_by_kimberly_castello-d98hzgt.jpg Dastkz6-b4c4f5dc-1fe7-427f-aba8-6c468010d186.jpg Slave_jasmine_by_kpatoni_d5bklom-fullview.jpg 273097083009211.png Jasmine_is_in_trouble_by_nippy13_d7h2hbg-fullview.jpg 0fe0d6aca2bc8ce2e0cd328a34b46bb2.png Be71e5f4a7b48b8c5cc304a6ee66ecf3.jpg Jasmine_with_the_lamp_by_ferpalomitas-d8i0k8u.png The_princess_of_agrabah_by_poipoi39_dbk9n8w-fullview.jpg Dbdrhb6-8f422870-2c14-478a-bdcd-c76f001d4c17.jpg C_jasmine_by_lufidelis_dcbvs01-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_rebenke-d8g8v95.jpg D4kgovq-a80bf627-9df9-4453-bf8f-de17002b7356.jpg D19h8u7-4db784dc-e876-41d0-aace-a88f6612e3ec.jpg D6jd8nf-f66ca3c0-b41b-4c39-b1fe-c2057adb2284.jpg Gift_hachimitsu_ink_by_punisher2006_d7ub9u5-fullview.jpg D7qpixq-dd28c043-edcf-4d40-9b53-28bd61756886.jpg Dcuy6tk-db2c76fb-4d21-4793-ae4c-30924f7aa72e.png Jasmine_red_outfit_by_jenwhite235-d8d9oai.jpg D69rar7-1a15259e-1926-48d1-939a-ae24af1bbed1.jpg Desert_rose_by_naurcalad_d7qtz9p-fullview.jpg Disney_s_jasmine_colored_by_kristy_chanel-d4qdz6w.jpg Dcvb9ag-65446be7-8267-441c-87a8-430b309c778d.jpg Jasmine_r2_01_by_alexalves2_dcjc21x-fullview.png Jasmine_by_alexalves2_dcj2bof-fullview.jpg Daringdistract_genie_jasmine_2_by_sunrise_oasis-d2g0us7.png Sexy_Slave_Genie_Princess_Jasmine_WDCC.png Genie_jasmine_by_ssl13_dd4s8j4-fullview.jpg 41356116_1749862728456695_7714347007669288221_n.jpg Jasmine_genie_of_the_lamp_by_blitzwin_dcwqdn4-fullview.png Daok3pf-df6a11de-c0d2-4b81-9175-fdc85a275087.png Dcj0pv9-f47342fc-3e69-4a7d-a0d3-66a0583ad1cd.png D6ibdc2-1ae0e971-315c-4539-b82d-25973bd85f00.jpg Dcfivpn-b5b2c316-c5c6-4865-a68e-a1f1b710a01d.png Jasmine_by_floreum_d9zynke-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_korvetta_d4taly2-fullview.jpg Waiting_for_aladdin_by_whisperwings_d4t2w3f-fullview.jpg 107_prinzessin_jasmin_by_yumemiarts-d87erg5.jpg Jasmine_by_artlyss_d1m3ol2-fullview.jpg Jasmine_x2_whooop_d_by_simman69_dajs95p-fullview.jpg Jasmine_and_snake_jafar_by_kaeriia_dctor50-fullview.jpg First_wish_granted_by_cabroon_d4i8qvq-fullview.jpg When_will_my_reflection_show_who_i_am_inside_by_hugsandsquishes_dd3qdnm-fullview.jpg Day_9_aladdin_by_serifeb_dbzynmf-fullview.jpg Red_jasmine_by_lalakachu_dcw920y-fullview.jpg Jasmine_by_natalyaag-dcgdinj.jpg Kisspng-princess-jasmine-jafar-genie-the-sultan-aladdin-5ae591dc687991.2192390915249945244279.png May_all_your_wishes_come_true_by_nytecomics_dd5s38y-fullview.jpg Red_jasmine_preview_by_huy137_dd7fe59.png Category:Princesses Category:Djinns Category:Protagonists Category:Singers Category:Female Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Heroines Category:Living characters who are immortal Category:Immortals